Kurt's Fairytale
by SlapChopZombie
Summary: Just a small story about a prince for a little Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson


_Well hello ever__yone. This is just a little story I wrote while I was in school. So yeah... I hope you enjoy reading it. Leave a review or what you thought of the story. Anyways I'll let you go ahead and read this._

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's Fairytale<strong>

In a kingdom far far away lived a lonely little prince who only wanted to have an adventure and be loved. He would always sit at his window every night looking out at the land and stars, wondering when he would be able to leave the kingdom. Always doing the same thing day after day. The young prince grew tired of the same of doing the same thing each day and decided he would have no more! Then one night he decided to not stay in the kingdom.

"I am tired of doing the same things! I wish to be outside having an adventure! Falling in love…" The prince let out a sigh then looked around. "I'll leave! If I can escape tonight I could start my own adventure tomorrow! I won't have to be locked away anymore!"

So on that night the prince quickly packed up a few things before leaving the kingdom. It was hard for him to get pass the guards but he did it. So when he was finally on the road to leave the kingdom he had a small jump in his step as he started his adventure. He wasn't even tired as he made his way down the road in the night. But as the prince kept walking he started to grow tired.

"Maybe I should've left in the morning." The prince quietly said to himself before yawning loudly. "I'll have to find a place to sleep for the rest of the night." He continued to walk but looked around for a place to sleep. The prince smiled when he noticed a small wagon pulled off to the side. "Maybe I could sleep there for the night!"

As the prince ran over to the wagon a groan was heard from the inside. The prince jumped and let out a squeak at the sudden noise. Suddenly there was someone popping their head out of the wagon. "Hello? Who's there?" The stranger rubbed his eyes before opening them fully to look at the prince. "Oh hello. Who might you be?"

"I'm pr-" the prince stopped for a moment. He probably shouldn't tell this person that he was a prince or else he could be dragged back to the kingdom. "My name is Kurt. I'm just sort've traveling around. I thought I could sleep here but I didn't know that you were in there. Who are you?"

"Well Kurt, if you're a traveler you should've had something for in case you would be sleeping in the woods."

"I'm new to this whole traveling thing. Just started actually. Got tired of sitting around and I wanted to see some other towns."

"Oh… I see…" The stranger rubbed his eyes again then finally got out of the wagon. "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Blaine!" The boy quickly put his hand out waiting for a handshake.

Kurt looked at the hand for a second then remembered that people would do that when meeting others for the first time. He quickly shook the other boys hand then pulled his own hand away. "Well saying that you're sleeping here I guess I should go look somewhere else." As the prince began to turn and walk away the traveler stopped him.

"You could just stay with me. We could travel together." Blaine looked at Kurt with a small smile on his face as he waited for his answer.

Could Kurt travel with Blaine? What if Blaine tried to hurt him? What if Blaine found out who he was? Would blaine turn him in for some sort of reward? "I don't know… I'll have to think about it."

"Well then sleep on it." The traveler continued smiling then hopped back into the wagon. "You can sleep in here if you want to!"

Kurt smiled lightly then hopped into the wagon. He noticed some things in the corner guessing that they belonged to Blaine. "How long have you been traveling?"

"Uhh…" Blaine sat there on a blanket that was thrown across the wood flooring of the wagon and shrugged. "A few weeks maybe. Not really sure actually."

"Oh…" So if Kurt said yes to Blaine's offer he would get to travel with Blaine. Losing track of time and maybe even having a good time. He smiled. That didn't sound bad at all.

"Well come on. You have to sleep so that we can start our adventure tomorrow."

"So you think that I'll say yes?"

"I know that you'll say yes. So why don't you come lay down and get some sleep."

The prince sighed then sat down next to the traveler. They talked a bit more before both of them decided to go to sleep. Over night news spread about the missing prince and by morning there was at least two guards in every town searching for him. The king and queen wouldn't give up until they had their sweet prince back home.

It was almost noon when the two travelers finally woke up from their deep sleep. Blaine yawned and rubbed his eyes before trying to run a hand through his hair only for it to get tangled in with some of his curls.

"You need a hair cut." Kurt smiled as he slowly helped Blaine untangle his hand from his hair. "What's for breakfast?" The prince stet he'd slowly then looked over at his new friend hoping that he would have some food.

"Well I only have some bread on me. I ate most of what I had yesterday night. So next town we'll have to buy some more food and supplies." Blaine slowly got up and got out of the wagon. He whistled loudly when he noticed how high the sun was up. "Woah. I think it's lunch time now. We should hurry on to the next town. Get some food there. If you want you can have the bread in my bag."

Kurt popped his head out of the wagon and noticed where the sun was too. "How late did we sleep in?" The prince quickly grabbed their things and got out of the wagon. "We need to start moving and get to the next town!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Kurt we're not in a rush. We can take our time in moving to the next town. So why don't you take a deep breath, eat some bread, then maybe drink some water." Blaine rubbed Kurt's back waiting for the boy to calm down.

Kurt took a few deep breathes before finally calming down.

"There. Isn't that better?" Blaine grabbed his bag and took a piece of bread out. He handed the bread to Kurt before looking around in his bag the container that held his water.

"Thanks." The prince took the bread and slowly took small bites. He wasn't that hungry. Kurt was nervous. The young prince was wondering if his parents had noticed he was gone and if they were looking for him. Witing to find him and bring him home.

"Here it is!" Blaine smiled brightly as he pulled the container of water out of his bag and handed it to his new friend. "Take a few sips of that. Should make you feel better."

"Thanks." Kurt handed Blaine the bread as he took the container. He took a few sips before handing it to Blaine, noticing that traveler had his cheeks puffed up and the bread was gone. "So what if I wanted more bread?" The young prince smiled lightly and put his hands on his hips.

The traveler poured lightly then finished chewing the bread before swallowing. "That's not nice Kurt. You shouldn't mess with me like that."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I might attack!" Blaine quickly lunged at Kurt and began to tickle at his stomach watching at his friend began to laugh and try to stop him.

"Blaine! Blaine! Stop!" The prince continued his laughing and trying to get the traveler's hand off of him. "I'm sorry! Please stop! Blaine!"

The other boy finally stopped tickling his friend and grinned. "I told you not to mess with me. Just think of that as a warning."

Kurt slowly caught his breath then gave Blaine a small glare he laughed at the scared reaction he got from his friend. "I think we should start heading to town."

"Yeah." Blaine put his bag over his shoulder and held his hand out for Kurt. "Let's go."

The prince looked down at the hand offered to him after putting his own bag over his shoulder. He thought about it for a second before grabbing the traveler's hand with a smile. "Yeah, let's go."

The day passed on as they walked to the next town. The two boys talked of things they liked and things they dreamed of. Once they finally made it to town they were very close friends, knowing almost everything about each other. Except both of them held a very big secret.

"Hey! There's a little market over there. Maybe we can get some supplies?" Kurt smiled brightly as hi waited for Blaine to reply. The prince squeezed his friend's hand waiting for the answer.

Blaine stood there making a face as if he was thinking hard about what to say before just smiling brightly and giving a yes to his friend. They both quickly walked over to the small market area looking at everything. "We should have enough to buy some more bread and maybe get some fruits. Save some money for an actual meal here."

The traveler and prince both went around the market buying small food items from different people. Not noticing few people giving them odd looks. It was late afternoon by the time they were done shopping.

"Would you like to eat?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile.

"I would love to!"

"Then let's go!"

Kurt stifled a giggle and followed Blaine as they headed to a small inn. Once they walked in the women at the front desk let out a small gasp. The two didn't noticed but smiled as they walked up to her. "Excuse me but I was wondering if you know a place where we can eat."

The woman nodded then told the boy that they had a small room off to the side where travelers could order food from the inn's cooks. The prince smiled brightly and thanked the woman before heading over to the too with is friend.

Blaine smiled and beat Kurt to the table, he pulled out his chair with a smile.

The prince giggled at the treatment before nodding to the traveler. "Thank you, such a gentleman."

Blaine shrugged. "I try." He walked over to the other side of the table and sat down.

They both talked a little before a young girl who was around their age walked up and asked what they wanted, they told her and she walked off. The two continued talking when suddenly Kurt froze up. Blaine looked at him confused before turning around to notice a tall man standing behind him.

"Both of you are coming with me."

The young prince looked down sadly and slowly got up. He walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hand hoping for the comfort of his close friend.

The traveler was the most confused. All he wanted to know was who the man was and where he was taking them. They had been led to a fancy looking carriage and had been asked nicely to get in. Some time passed and both of the boys had fallen asleep on the journey only to be woken when they reached their destination.

"Come on."

Kurt sighed loudly before getting out of the carriage only to notice they were back in his kingdom. "I knew it."

Blaine was a bit shocked as he stepped out of the carriage, he looked around then back to Kurt when he head him. "You knew what?"

"That they would find me."

"Why would they look for you?" The traveler continued to question his friend as they were lead to the castle. They were escorted into the main chamber where the king and queen sat.

"KURT!"

The boy in question jumped as the queen quickly walked over to him. She hugged him tightly then kissed his cheeks and forehead.

"Kurt how does she?…"

"She's my mother."

"What?" Blaine stood there confused. His head was spinning lightly as he tried to think of the information he just learned.

"My king what should we do with the other boy?" The man who had taken them looked at Blaine with a small glare.

"Leave us for a moment. I need to talk to him and my son."

The guard nodded and walked away leaving the king, queen, prince, and traveler alone.

"Kurt. Come here."

The prince looked down then quickly walked over to the king. "Yes father?"

"Did this boy take you?"

"No! Blaine would never do that! I just met him when I left and…" Kurt looked down a bit before whispering lightly "I think I love him dad."

"What!" The king looked over at the boy in question then back to his son. "Are you sure about this Kurt?"

Kurt nodded then walked over his mother. She held his close and smiled. "It's not a bad thing dear. You can't help falling in love."

"What if he doesn't love me tho?"

Blaine cleared his throat loudly to get some attention. "If I may?" He waited the king's nod of approval before continuing. "I would just like to say that Kurt, I think I love you too. Well… I know I love you. I've felt that way since the moment we went to sleep on our first night. I know I'm probably not trusted right now saying that I was found with your lost son but…"

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt slowly walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"I have a secret to tell you Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath before looking into Kurt's eyes. "You know how a few months ago a prince went missing in a neighboring kingdom?"

The young prince nodded and continued to look into the traveler's eyes.

"Well… You're looking at him."

The room was quiet for moment before the king stood and moved over to the two princes. "Well I didn't think that would happen."

Kurt stood there staring at Blaine "So you're a prince?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm a prince."

"Yup."

The queen smiled for a moment before asking the two boys "So do you still love each other?"

Both of them smiled before looking to each other and nodding. "Yes."

"Well that's all that's important."

Kurt smiled before nodding and leaning into Blaine "It's all that matters."

After the small heartfelt moment the queen and king were so happy for the two that they held a small wedding a few weeks later just for the two princes. Everyone in the kingdom was there to congratulate the couple. And the two lived happily ever after.

"The end."

"Again!" Kurt yelled as he hopped up and down next to Blaine.

"No sweetie. It's time for bed. I told you that I would tell you a story if you would go to sleep." Elizabeth sighed as Kurt continued to hop up and down. "Do I have to go get Daddy?"

Kurt stopped quickly then looked over at Blaine with a small glare. "Blaine! Stop it we have to go to bed!"

Blaine sat there confused before quickly getting into his sleeping bag. "Night Mrs. Hummel."

Kurt followed Blaine and gt into his own sleeping bag which was next to Blaine's. "Night Mommy!"

Elizabeth smiled before getting up and turning off the light, she left the door to the room a tiny bit open so a bit of light from the hallway would be present in the room. She slowly walked over to the living room to find her husband sitting on his favorite lazy boy chair.

"They finally go to sleep?"

"Yes. But only after I told them a story."

"Oh? What story?"

Mrs. Hummel slowly walked over to her husband and sat down on the arm of the chair. "I made a story up about a prince named Kurt who goes off on an adventure and falls in love with a traveler named Blaine. The boys loved it. In the end Blaine was also a prince and they got married."

Burt smiled at the idea of the story. Kurt finding true love. Even if the boy was five he liked that idea of Kurt finding someone who would love him just as much as he loved Elizabeth. "That sounds lovely."

"I know. Now come on my king. We need to go to sleep too."

Burt helped Elizabeth up and smiled "Yes my queen."

* * *

><p><em>So I hoped you liked it and that it made you smile at least once (I like smiles). I'll leave you alone now so you can go read other fanfictions and have a good time.<em>


End file.
